A Matter of Perspective
by Jlyman
Summary: During a celebration, The Paul Family are asked by the Queen and Princess of Arendelle to explain their past. But unknown to Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the family's friends, their past wasn't easy. No. Their past was just from a matter of perspective. (Frozen, Tangled, HTTYD, Brave crossover fanfic)
1. Intro

**BigJ: The old plan is out. The new plan is in. Welcome to Part 1 of Arc VII! This will be my first mult-crossover. As said in the beginning of my old story, "Ice&Snow", this will be set in the real world. **

**Jarek: Well, this better be good. Because I liked the last story.**

**BigJ: Don't worry. It will be.**

* * *

**A Matter of Perspective**

**Introduction: The Paul Family**

It was a nice day in Rochester Junior High. Nothing bad had happen lately, as it was in its first days of the new school year.

Inside, stood several special students that will face their own challenges in their own futures. Among these students, is an African American boy named Jarek Paul. He's a popular student and well behave... most of the time.

Meanwhile, in the high school, stood his older brother, Daniel Paul. Sometimes he can be protective over his little brother, even though they are 3 years apart of age.

Somewhere else, in the community, was a woman named Michelle Paul; the mother of this special family. She was going shopping in a Sam's grocery store. She also has a job for a living: Recruiting.

The last member of the family, is the father: Martin Paul. He often stays in his family's house. Because, with enough money and insurance they have, only one member of the family has to have a job.

Man, such normalcy.

But little did they know, on this day a great story will be introduced in their lives, that will forever be remember in their family history.

And that story begins now.

* * *

**Look, I know this is short but next chapter is gonna be longer. See ya later!**


	2. Gone

**Jarek: Well!?**

**BigJ: What?**

**Jarek: Aren't you gonna continue this story!?**

**(Anna and Elsa walk in)**

**Anna: Yah, what happen? You already wasted half the month already.**

**BigJ: I'm sorry. I was planning on this 'community' thing with my friends, but it took awhile for everyone to reply on my offer. I also have this summer reading assignment for school. I can't work on my stories ALL the time, but almost all the time; if I'm lucky. **

**Elsa: Well, I want you to continue this story, now. That's an order.**

**BigJ: As you wish, your majesty.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**Date: November 3, 2020 (Reality Time)**

**Location: Arendelle**

**Time: 6:30pm**

It's been like four months after the Great Thaw. Everyone in Arendelle is starting to get use to their new Queen. After what happen during the Great Freeze, things change.

Most people know that the evil prince of the Southern Isles was arrested, the trading of Weselton was cut off, the two sisters had reform their relationship, and the princess had finally founded 'the one'. But what most especially happen, was that many people didn't expected.

Jarek Paul, the royal knight of Arendelle, had reunited with his birth family. The royalty of Arendelle celebrated with his family reunion by throwing a special celebration, which was happening right now!

People from Corona, Berk, and DunBroch, came to this celebration, especially the citizens of Arendelle. Why? Because each family member was from one of these kingdoms.

Inside the ballroom were people dancing, with slow music in the background.

Michelle and Martin, the parents of the family, were one of them. Michelle and Martin were wearing the national colors of Corona and DunBroch.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Jarek, the brothers, were sitting down on one of the tables in the ballroom, discussing their times in their kingdoms; when they were young. They both were also wearing their national colors of Arendelle and Berk.

"Wow, you must've had a hard time fighting those Outcasts," Jarek said.

"Yah, but I got through with it," Daniel replied.

Suddenly, a certain servant came up to them. "Knight Jarek."

Jarek look up to him. "Hello Kai," Jarek replied.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna would like to see you," Kai explained.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second."

As for that, Kai walked away.

Jarek turned back to his brother. "Excuse me brother, but I got things to do now. We'll continue this conversation later."

Jarek then left the table and walked towards the throne, where Elsa and Anna were discussing about chocolate and building snowmen. Jarek grinned at the two sisters. He was really glad that they were back together.

"Hello Elsa. Anna. What brings me here, to you two, on this exciting night?", he greeted them by bowing to each of them.

"No need to bow, Jarek," Elsa replied. "We would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, now that you've been with us for a long time, we would like for you to tell us what happen before you came here," Elsa answered.

"Yah, how was your family back when you were little?", Anna asked.

"Umm, you don't wanna know," Jarek replied.

Anna awed. "Come on, please?"

"Yah, please?" Out of nowhere, a small talking snowman came in. Olaf overheard their conversation.

Olaf and Anna, even Elsa, started to begged for Jarek to tell his past. They begged for a several moments, until Jarek decided. He can't say no to this. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happen before I came here."

"Yes!", Anna said in victory.

"A long time ago, in a place far, far away..."

* * *

**7 years ago...**

**Date: June 21, 2013**

**Location: Paul Residence **

**Time: 11:00am**

We begin our story at their home. Nothing important is happening over there, right now.

Jarek was on his computer.

Daniel was playing video games.

Martin was sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper.

And Michelle just return from the grocery store.

Nothing could go wrong.

_**Riiiiiing Riiiiiing **_

The house phone was ringing.

Michelle pulled out the rest of the groceries and was the first to answer the phone.

"Hello?... ... What?... ... Oh my god..." Michelle's reaction caught the rest of the family's attention.

Jarek turned away from his computer.

Daniel paused his game.

Martin looked up at his wife.

Michelle felt shocked. A tear fell down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... ... Okay, I'll tell them. Bye." Michelle hanged up.

"Michelle, what happen?", her husband asked.

"You alright, Mom?", Jarek asked.

"Is there anything wrong?", Daniel asked.

Michelle sighed and sniffed. "Yes.. and no."

She paused.

"They're gone."

"Who?", the rest of the family replied.

"Jared and Emily."

Jarek and Daniel gasped. "THEY'RE DEAD!?"

Michelle didn't seem to snapped back.

She just said quietly, "No... They're just.. gone."

Michelle went upstairs and closed her bedroom's door.

The entire house was in silence.

None of the family didn't do anything after what Michelle told them.

Nothing else happen for the rest of the day.

* * *

"They disappeared.", Jarek told the two royals, the talking snowman, and the royal ice master. Kristoff joined them several minutes ago.

They all gasped at Jarek's response.

"Oh my gosh...," Anna said.

"Did you ever saw them again?", Kristoff asked.

"No. That was the last time their names were ever mentioned, until now. I'd never saw them again," Jarek responded. A tear dropped down from his face.

"Jarek, I'm so sorry to hear that.", Elsa said.

"Yah. The Phillips Family were very close to us. But, ever since then, we kept Jared and Emily's parents some privacy. We called them every now and then for the next month, until they too disappeared. It was one of the worst summers I had in my life."

They all gasped again, a little louder this time. This caught the rest of the Paul Family's attention. They all walked out from their areas and entered the scene.

"Son, what's going on here?", Martin asked.

"Your son was talking about his past," Elsa answered.

"I don't think talking about our past is a good idea," Michelle replied.

"It's okay, Mom. Dad. I can handle this," Jarek said to his parents.

"Why don't you three join us? We can learn more about your points of view," Anna asked them.

"And besides, I got through the worst part. We don't have to discuss it again," Jarek explained.

The rest of the family looked at each other. After a few moments, they all shrugged and looked back at the group.

"Alrighty then," Jarek said and continued his past, "Well, after we heard the news, we actually didn't do anything that summer. We were supposed to do something, but it got cancelled, due to the news. When weeks went by, me and Daniel realize that school was coming. School is like tutoring, here. Anyway, the new school year started off slow. All of my remaining friends were having their time. I had my time too, sometimes. Nothing really happen for the first few months in school. But then, on one cold December day, everything changed."

**Retelling the past.**

* * *

**Jarek: Finally.**

**BigJ: Yah, I'm _really_ sorry about the wait everyone. I hope to get back writing more often and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, see ya later!**


	3. Object

**BigJ: Just so you guys know, the story will switch to Arendelle to flashbacks on Earth. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Jarek: Wait, before you do that, I need to tell everyone something. Remember everyone, me and my family aren't telling you this story. We're telling this to our friends. **

**BigJ: But you could still read this. _Now_ here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Object**

**Date: Thursday; December 19, 2013**

**Location: Close to the Paul Residence**

**Time: 3:00pm**

**Jarek's POV**

Me and my brother were on the school bus, driving home. If you want to know what a bus is, I'll say more things that'll make you even more confused, than you are all now.

Anyway, over the past three months, as you already know, not much had happen. It only thing that did happen was that my Dad got a job. Yep, he became an Recruiter. Actually, Mom decided to get the job for him, because she was also a recruiter. Long story short, we had to get more money, because our insurance was close to its expiration. It's sort of a 'method', where we once lived.

What was happening so far on that day, we got through most of the depression of the news. At times, we still got depressed.

It's hard to lose someone you really know about or care about. In truth, it felt like someone died.

Well, on the ride home, we were thinking about all the presents we were gonna get. That's right! Christmas was only 6 days away! I didn't how many, because I was 14 and my brother was 16 at the time, but I was still a good boy that year.

Anyway, it took like 30 minutes for the bus to arrive at our house. We said our goodbyes to our friends, we got off the bus, and rode away.

Our school bags were behind our backs.

We walked towards the front door.

We noticed a small package on the front door.

We look at each other. We don't get packages that often. So we thought it must've been from our family in Africa. Remember, if I tell you what it is, I'll say more words you won't understand.

Anyway, again, we picked up the package and open the door, with the key under the doormat.

Let me explain what our house looks like.

You see, our house looks a little larger than the houses here. It looks like a log cabin, but the wood is less thiner and more thicker.

When you open the front door, you'll see three sections.

To your right, you'll see the kitchen. The kitchen is much like the one here in the castle.

To your left, you'll see the living room. I don't know why it's called a living room, but it includes a related chair thing called a couch. It also has paintings, like the ones here, but it's much smaller. There's even these 'futuristic things' that you guys and gals will totally when I turn it on. One of them is on a desk.

The final section, that will be in front of you, is the stairway. It doesn't look curved, like the one here. It goes straight up. Upstairs, you'll see our bed rooms. To your right, is my parents' bedroom. In front of you, is mine. And to your left, is my brother's and a bathroom.

Anyway, back to our story.

We put down the package on the kitchen table and waited for our parents, who were at work, to come home.

* * *

**Arendelle, 2020 (Reality Time)**

**Normal POV**

"Why didn't you open it before your parents came home?", Eugene asked.

"Because we thought it was a family matter. And our family always open these packages together. Like my brother said, we don't get these often," Daniel explain to him.

While Jarek was telling the family's past, many of their friends, including Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Merida, Elinor, Fergus, and many others had listen to it from the background and became interested. The people from the four kingdoms surrounded the Paul Family in a circle.

"Mainly, before our parents came home, we did our homework and we hung out," Jarek said.

"I-I don't get it. No offense, but your story seems kinda boring," Anna said.

"Anna!", Elsa yelled.

"No need to yell, your majesty," Martin explained. "Your right, Princess Anna. The beginning does seem kinda boring, but my son here hasn't gotten to the good part, yet."

"What's the good part?", Rapunzel asked.

"Let me explain what happen...," Martin started.

* * *

**2013; Paul Residence**

**Time: 7:30pm**

**Martin's POV**

When me and my wife got home, my sons came rushing towards us.

My son, Jarek, was the first one to speak.

"Dad! We got mail!", Jarek said. At the time, he was still immature.

* * *

"Dad! I was a good boy!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

As I was saying, I replied to him, "We already got mail, right here." I showed him the mail we got from the mailbox. Sometimes, my sons don't get the mail.

"Not that kind of mail. We got ourselves a package.", Jarek replied. He pointed towards the kitchen table, and there laid a small brown box.

"Well look what we have today," my wife said, sarcastically.

We all walked towards the kitchen table. I put down the rest of the mail and began taking off the tape.

While I was doing that, I heard Michelle talk to the boys, "So, who's it from?"

They both shrugged.

I checked the address, just to make sure.

There was no address.

_Strange, _I thought.

I decided to leave it be.

* * *

"Leave it be?", everyone asked.

Martin nodded.

"Why? It could've been a trap," Hiccup said.

"Or a prank," Astrid added.

"I like pranks," Olaf said, not listening to some of the story.

"Well, thankfully, it was neither. It was something more mysterious." Daniel stated.

This made Elsa raised her eyebrow. "What was it?", she asked.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

When my father open the box, we all looked inside.

What we saw was new to all of us. _Very _new.

Inside we found this thing.

It looked blue.

It was shaped like a globe.

Inside, was these small blue sparks.

Whatever this thing was, it was not from here.

I looked at my parents. They both confused glances on their faces.

I looked at my brother. He had a blank face.

There was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until my brother said, "What the h is that?"

"I have no idea," my father replied.

.

.

.

I suddenly saw Jarek reaching for it.

I immediately snatched his hand away.

"Dude, no! Don't touch that thing! It probably has some sort of sacred significance," I told him.

"Yah. That's why I want it for my 'sacred' bedroom.", he replied.

He then tried again reaching for it.

But when he was close enough to pick it up, something supernatural happen.

A small lighting bolt came out from the object and zapped one of my brother's fingers.

"Ow!" He began sucking his burning finger.

"Son, are you okay?", Mom asked.

Before Jarek could answer, all of us saw the object glowing.

It glowed brighter every second, until it was too bright for us to see.

We covered our eyes.

It then started to rise into the air.

Wind gusts began to grow violently.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?", I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!", my brother replied.

The object still became brighter, until...

* * *

"...there was just light," Daniel finished.

"Whoa..," everyone let out.

"Any damage?", Elinor asked.

"At the time, we didn't know. Actually, we didn't hear any shattering or banging. All we heard was this stinging noise," Michelle answered.

"What happen after that?", Merida asked.

"At first, we didn't know. But later on, we found out we were dreaming," Jarek said.

"What were dreaming about?", Anna asked.

"You sure you guys want to know?", Martin asked them back.

They all nodded.

Martin then took a deep breath and responded one single word,

"You"

**It was not worth it.**

* * *

**Jarek: I guess that line in the middle of the chapter was a reference to-**

**BigJ: Yes.**


	4. Dreams Pt 1

**Jarek: Remember everyone, I'm not telling you my family's past. Not anybody! Not even you! I'm telling my past to my friends here in Arendelle. That is all.**

**BigJ: O-K. But you can still read this. Anyway, ****I know the beginning is not that interesting. But don't worry, this story is going to get better throughout the story. Also, at a certain time, each family member will get to tell their past; just so you know. Here's the next chapter.**

**P.S. I for got to tell you that some scenes from my old story, "Ice&Snow", will be in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreams Part 1**

Some of them gasped. Others had confused glances on their faces.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused," Elsa said.

"Okay, hear me out. When that thing 'blinded' us, we each had a dream," Jarek said.

"Wait, you were all knocked out!?", Anna realized.

The Paul Family nodded. Jarek continued, "Anyway, each dream was different than the other. Much different. The strangest part was that our dreams felt.. real."

"How real?", Kristoff asked.

"As much realism it can be," Jarek answered.

"You said your dreams showed us, right? So what were we like in them?", Elsa asked, this time.

Jarek took a deep breath and said, "It was horrible."

* * *

**_Jarek's Dream _**

_I woke up. I found myself lying on the grey-coverd floor. Actually, all my surroundings looked grey. _

_I got up and I looked around. There was no one. _

_"Hello?", I said. My voice echoed through the air. _

_Nothing responded back to me. _

_I stood there for a while, until I then decided to take a walk. _

_It felt like I walked for hours. _

_I didn't see anything._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Until suddenly, I saw something in the air. It looked small, puffy, and white. It was coming down, slowly. It was-_

_"Snow?", I asked myself._

_I laid out my hand, as I watch the snowflake came down. _

_It landed on my hand._

_Naturally, it melted. _

_Then, I saw more snowflakes._

_I caught them all and they all melted._

_The number of snowflakes grew._

_It was now a snowfall. _

_I felt happy, all of a sudden. It also made me smile._

_Naturally, when I see snow falling from the clouds above or waves crashing onto the beachhead, it helped me think._

_But a snowfall helped me the most. It also made me feel..._

**_Free_**

_Because to me, a snowfall was peaceful. _

_I look up at the gray sky, widen my arms, and spun around in circles. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then suddenly, I felt the winds beginning to pick up. _

_I stopped spinning. _

_I saw the snow becoming heavier. _

_The winds quickly became stronger. _

_My surroundings began to dense up. _

_That's when I realize, I was in the middle of a snowstorm._

_I couldn't see two feet in front of me._

_I then saw the ground, changing._

_It turned from a grey-fogged color to an icy blue. _

_I was freezing. I cuddled my arms up around me._

_My short, black hair was moving towards the wind's direction. _

_I needed to get out of there. _

_I walked as fast as I can, but it was slow due to the violent wind current._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I caught a glimpse on something. _

_No. _

_Someone!_

_ It was a women. _

_She looked weak._

_Why is this women doing out here in the middle of a snowstorm?_

_At first, I didn't know._

_I decided to go towards and get her out of here._

_While I was walking to her, I saw the woman looking at her hands. _

_Why was she doing that?_

_I didn't need to answer my own question, because she started to tremble. _

_I got to her in time, before she could hit the ground._

_The woman was now in my arms._

_I looked at her face. When I looked at her, I suddenly she was no ordinary woman. _

_It was-_

_"Anna!?" I was surprised and shocked. Her eyes were closed, her hair was completely white, and her face was covered with with white spirals of frost. I knew what was happening to her._

_Her heart was almost frozen! _

_I couldn't do anything. _

_I couldn't move._

_ I just stared at her._

_Suddenly, her eyes began to slightly open. _

_She looked at me. _

_"Anna...," I said her name again._

_Two words came out from her mouth. _

_"Help. Me."_

_Suddenly, I felt myself riding from the icy ground._

_The winds were now becoming so violently, that I was light enough to be thrown around, like a piece of paper. _

_With this happening, I was forced to let go of Anna. She lightly hit the ground with a thud. _

_I was slowly being flown away by the wind._

_But before I was cast away, she grabbed my hand._

_"Please. Don't leave me.", she said weakly. _

_I looked at her again. _

_I could now feel the tears running down my cheeks._

_It was a hard scene to look at. But then, it became much more harder._

_"Elsa!", a man's voice came._

_I looked from above and saw Elsa, in her ice dress, several feet away. Next to her was a man, walking slowly towards her._

_I quickly recognized him. _

_It was Hans._

_"You can't run from this!", Hans said, loud enough for Elsa to hear._

_"Just take care of my sister!", Elsa yelled back._

_"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart! I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice and her hair turned white! Your sister is dead! Because of you!"_

_I saw Elsa look at him with complete utter shock._

_No. Your sister isn't dead. She's right-_

_I gasped. When I look back at Anna, this is what I saw._

_She was now completely frozen solid._

_"No...," I said under my breath._

_Her now icy fingers made lose my grip._

_"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**Back in Arendelle**

Jarek looked down with disappointment and sorrow. He had told all of his friends the truth about his dream. It felt like he was going through all of it again.

_No. Not again, _he thought.

There was utter silence.

Jarek looked up at Elsa and Anna.

They both were breathing heavily. They lean back on the throne's chairs. They also sniffed as tears came down from their eyes. The sisters were both feeling the same thing from Jarek, too.

Jarek fell down to his knees, and look down even more, as his own tears fell down.

His brother kneeled down and touch his shoulder. "Jarek, you okay?", Daniel asked.

Jarek didn't responded for several moments, until he shook his head.

"Go on. Get some rest for awhile. I'll tell them about everything you've witness, while your gone," Daniel said.

Jarek nodded.

But before he could, he walked up to Elsa and Anna and hugged them both for comfort. He kissed both of their foreheads and walked away to his room.

There was silence again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was tough to say, for a lad like him," Stoick broke the silence.

Everyone agreed.

"So..., should we continue?", Daniel asked everyone.

It took over 10 minutes for everyone to answer, but slowly they agreed.

Maybe their past won't become worser than it was a while ago.

Right?

**We'll just have to find out, then.**

* * *

**Jarek: Man. Who know that the past can sometimes be so tough to say.**

**BigJ: Well, you don't have to worry about it. The past is the past. It won't happen again. Anyway everyone, I've decided to make this scene into two parts, possibly four, because their dreams will be long, I think. **

**See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
